Para você
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: A historia de Sensui & Itsuki desde do momento em que se conheceram até a morte de Sensui, pelo de vista dos dois... Aviso:Shounen ai.
1. To the Gatekeeper

disclaimer: YYH naum me pertence... q pena... XD

To the Gatekeeper

Acho que eu nunca soube direito o que nós éramos. Fomos. Ou ainda somos. Obviamente, mais do que amigos e parceiros. Mas não namorados ou amantes... Não... Nós, com certeza, éramos mais que isso. Itsuki... Ainda me lembro do dia da nossa primeira luta. Eu era apenas um garoto, convicto das minhas noções ignorantes de bem e mal.

E você apenas mais um youkai que eu deveria matar. Mas, se era só isso, por que eu me importava? Lutei contra você, mas alguma coisa em você me impedia de atacar ao máximo e te destruir de uma vez. Não sei o que foi.

Estava prestes a acabar com a sua vida, mas vendo você ali, derrotado, caído no chão, me contive.

"Você tem algum último pedido?". Perguntei.

"Se possível, gostaria de viver mais um dia". Foi a sua resposta.

"Por que?". Eu poderia ter esperado qualquer coisa de você, mas não aquilo.

Era uma coisa tão banal que eu jamais podia imaginar escutar isso de um youkai. Mas ali estava você, pedindo para viver mais um dia só para ver um programa de TV. Te olhei nos olhos. Nunca consegui descobrir, qual era a sua expressão. Só sabia que meu próprio olhar mostrava apenas surpresa e culpa por ter de te matar. Tanto que te deixei viver.

"Também nunca perco esse programa". Foi só o que pude dizer. "Não sabia que existiam Youkais assim". Completei.

"Assim como?".

"Não sei explicar... sempre achei que os youkais fossem criaturas essencialmente cruéis. Você tem um nome?".

"Pode me chamar de Itsuki. E você é..."

"Shinobu Sensui".Você se limitou a sorrir.

Te levei para casa, cuidei do seu corpo ferido.

"Por que você é um detetive espiritual?". Você me perguntou depois de algum tempo.

"Para ajudar as pessoas. Os youkais são seres que não merecem a vida, eu simplesmente livro o mundo deles". Eu devia realmente estar parecendo um idiota falando desse jeito. Mas eu acreditava mesmo nisso. Você riu.

"Mas você não acha que eu sou assim...?!".

"...Não sei... Você é diferente".

"Foi por isso que me salvou?".

"Não só por isso... Foi alguma coisa em seus olhos. De alguma forma eu me vi em voc".

"Feh. Você também é diferente... Só não faz idéia do quanto. Adoraria poder te ajudar a descobrir".

""timo. Porque, a partir de agora, você é meu parceiro".

"Como?". Nunca esqueci a sua cara de surpresa naquela hora. Foi a minha vez de sorrir.

"Perguntei ao Koenma enquanto você estava inconsciente se você podia trabalhar comigo. Foi a única maneira que eu achei de você escapar sem punição". Ainda não tenho certeza do que me levou a fazer isso. Mas, de alguma forma, passou a me incomodar a idéia de te ver indo embora.

Mas, desde aquele dia, você nunca sequer cogitou essa possibilidade. Passamos a trabalhar juntos, ficando cada vez mais próximos. Já até perdi a conta de quantas vezes você salvou a minha vida. Éramos realmente próximos demais, a ligação que eu tinha com você, não tinha com mais ninguém. Era como se você fosse o único que realmente me entendesse ou conhecesse, e vice versa.

Às vezes eu olhava para você e sentia algo estranho. Uma espécie de desejo que nem eu mesmo compreendia direito. Quando nossos olhares se cruzavam, tinha a impressão de que você sentia o mesmo. Não me lembro direito quando tive a oportunidade de confirmar esse pensamento. Foi depois de uma de nossas missões e chovia muito. Eu estava muito ferido, o gosto da água em meus lábios se misturava ao do meu próprio sangue. Você me levantou e me abraçou pelo ombro para que eu pudesse me apoiar. O sangue escorria da minha boca, cada vez mais. Foi quando você, num gesto natural e instintivo, levou sua mão aos meus lábios, limpando suavemente o sangue com seus dedos. Depois levou os dedos a sua própria boca, lambendo com delicadeza as gotas vermelhas.

Por fim, levou seus lábios aos meus, num primeiro beijo de início tímido, sendo pouco a pouco, tomado de paixão. Nunca soube o que te levou a isso, se o momento ou por quê queria que isso acontecesse tanto quanto eu. Só sei que depois não paramos mais. Eu continuava estranhando o que tínhamos um com o outro, mas não deixava de te desejar a cada segundo.

Mas o que me fez adorar você mais que tudo, foi o fato de você ficar ao meu lado e me apoiar ainda mais, depois da mudança que eu sofri a seguir. Acho que você ainda se lembra de quando nós fomos investigar uma rede que transportava Youkais ilegalmente, acho que o nome era Black Book Club. Foi quando eu vi uma cena que jamais estaria preparado para presenciar: Youkais, dezenas deles, humilhados, torturados, machucados, sofrendo, mortos. O que era aquilo? Tudo deveria ir no sentido contrário. Os youkais eram o mal do qual devíamos proteger os humanos não o oposto.

Meu choque foi tão grande que matei cada uma das pessoas presentes ali. Vi seu olhar de surpresa.

"Não tinha nenhum humano aqui". Disse com simplicidade e uma expressão que não era minha.

Mas a maior surpresa foi a que eu tive, ao ver aquele seu olhar se converter em um sorriso, cheio de malícia. Depois daquele episódio, vi o Capítulo Negro, ponto de partida da minha obsessão pela destruição da humanidade, e em seguida abandonei meu cargo de detetive.

Meu choque ao ver aquela fita, ao descobrir que tudo o que eu pensava sobre a humanidade não passava de um engano, foi tão grande que, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo. Desenvolvi seis outras personalidades para poder lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo, minha desilusão, decepção, meus planos. Entre essas personalidades você deve ter reparado em uma que era diferente do resto. A garota, Naru. Não sei se você chegou a perceber, mas ela surgiu por que eu não sabia lidar com o que sentia por você, no fundo achava errado te desejar por eu ser um homem. Com ela, de alguma forma, me sentia mais livre para gostar de você, tanto que ela só se abria com você.

Porém, tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era ser um Youkai, como você. Sentia nojo do sangue humano que corria em minhas veias. A partir daí quis adquirir cada vez mais poder, o quanto fosse possível; e admito que nunca teria conseguido sem a sua ajuda.

Descobri, um projeto de um túnel de passagem entre o Ningenkai e o Makai, feito por um dos membros do BBC. A partir desse projeto, meu plano tomou forma. E você sempre ao meu lado. Foi você quem me ajudou a encontrar pessoas que pensassem mais ou menos como eu, com habilidades especiais, dispostas a me ajudar no meu plano.

Tudo saiu conforme o planejado, desde que soube que Koenma havia me substituído por outro detetive espiritual, eu estava certo que o meu substituto tentaria me impedir. E estava preparado para lutar. Mas não estava preparado para te ver lutando.

Estávamos todos na gruta Irima, o túnel quase aberto, você em outra dimensão com Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Mitarai. E eu, lutando com Urameshi. Pude sentir sua preocupação, mas estava certo de que eu ganharia com facilidade.

Comecei a sentir Kuwabara e os outros se revoltando, com a derrota inevitável de Urameshi. Tenho certeza de que você percebeu que naquela hora eu hesitei; temi por você. Temi que, se matasse Urameshi, eles acabassem machucando você. Mas te ouvi gritando para que eu o fizesse logo, tinha que mata-lo. E foi o que fiz.

Então senti, dentro daquela dimensão alternativa, uma energia explodindo. Kuwabara conseguira controlar seu poder e saía de dentro do homem do verso. Ele e os outros vinham atrás de mim. Mas, obviamente, não era por isso que eu temia. Eu podia derrotar os três a qualquer hora sem nenhuma dificuldade. Fiquei com medo, pois senti um ligeiro vacilo na sua energia.

Segui para o Makai, com os três a meu encalço. Lutamos. Na verdade, eu ainda não sabia se queria mesmo acabar com eles. De certo modo, eles eram como nós. Tinham um vínculo muito forte. Ironicamente, foi por respeito a essa ligação que tinham com Yusuke, que lutei com todo o meu poder. Os três já estavam praticamente derrotados quando Urameshi chegou. Lutei contra ele, com todas as minhas forças. Mas, desta vez, já não estava tão seguro quanto à minha vitória. Urameshi definitivamente estava muito mais poderoso.

Então, ele manifestou todo aquele poder. Foi um disparo de energia tão forte que voei para longe. Pude ouvir Urameshi me pedindo para levantar, continuar a luta. Aquele golpe... Não era o que ele queria ter feito. Mas já era tarde; eu estava no meu limite. Não poderia me levantar nem que quisesse. Mas tudo o que queria era saber era o que havia acontecido a você.

Koenma se aproximou de mim; foi quando ouvi sua voz.

"Parem. Deixem o Shinobu em paz". Agradeci por mais uma vez, você estar comigo quando eu mais precisava.

Você explicou para eles, como meu corpo estava tomado pelo câncer e como eu não poderia continuar a luta nem que quisesse. Principalmente por que você não me deixaria, não é?

Me lembro com clareza do dia em que Kamiya contou sobre a minha doença. Acho que nunca te vi tão revoltado quando na hora em que ele falou que eu não teria mais que 20 dias de vida.

Sorri com esta última lembrança, começando a, lentamente, fechar os olhos. Você percebeu a minha energia desaparecendo.

"_Não quero ir para o mundo espiritual nem depois que morrer._ Esse era o testamento do Shinobu". Pude ouvir, ainda. "Eu não vou deixar que vocês julguem o Shinobu pelas leis de vocês. Eu não vou entregar a alma do Shinobu. Já chega. Eu vou leva-lo comigo, ficaremos juntos para sempre. E quanto a vocês... Arrumem outra pessoa para brigar". Sempre leal não é mesmo? Uma das coisas que mais admirei em você. Nem agora você saiu do meu lado. Entramos juntos, em outra dimensão, e juntos permaneceremos.

No fim, eu soube que você me amava. Pena que você nunca soube do meu "testamento" de verdade.

_"Para você deixo minha alma... Na verdade, ela sempre pertenceu a você... Te amo Itsuki"._

Fim

E aí? Amaram (eh, com certeza ¬¬)? Odiaram? Bom, é minha primeira fic sozinha, eu fiz o melhor que pude... Ficou mtu mel eu sei, mas era a intenção, minhas fics são assim mesmo... Ainda tem o cap2 que é o ponto de vista do Itsuki. Queria agradecer à Elfa que me deu maior apoio para postar a fic! Valeu mesmo! Espero que você não ache muito parecida com a sua fic... É isso... Quem leu plis dxa uma reviewzinha nem q seja pra dizer como dah pra melhorar meus fics '

Sayonara

Lyra


	2. To the Dark Angel

Disclaimer: novamente... YYH não me pertence.

To the Dark Angel

Ainda me lembro bem do dia em que nos conhecemos. Eu era o youkai e você, o detetive com a missão de me matar. Tudo que eu via em você, era um adversário excepcional. Provavelmente o único que pôde me derrotar até hoje.

Caído no chão, percebi que para você era uma surpresa eu não implorar por minha vida. Eu nem ao menos sentia medo; apenas uma certa decepção por não poder viver mais um dia e por não poder te conhecer a fundo.

É... Dizem que é durante uma luta que você conhece outra pessoa. Ninguém sabia melhor que eu da verdade nisso. Nos poucos minutos em que lutei com você pude perceber que você possuía um grande poder e, paralelamente a isso, uma inocência muito grande. Desde aquele instante fiquei fascinado por você.

Já havia me preparado para o fato de que ia morrer. Quem não parecia ter aceitado isso era você. Pude perceber a hesitação em seus olhos, o que me fez te adorar ainda mais.

"Você tem algum último pedido?" Perguntou por fim.

"Gostaria de viver mais um dia".

"Por que?".

Minha resposta pareceu deixa-lo ainda mais surpreso. Era tão incomum assim um youkai querer ver um programa de TV?

"Também nunca perco esse programa. Não sabia que exitiam youkais assim". Você me disse, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

"Assim como?". Me fiz de desentendido.

"Não sei explicar... Sempre achei que youkais fossem essencialmente cruéis. Você tem um nome?".

"Pode me chamar de Itsuki. E você é..."

"Shinobu Sensui". Eu sorri, gesto raro. Eu não sei porquê, aquele seu jeito doce inocente despertava em mim alguma emoção.

Estava muito cansado e machucado. Agora eu só dependia da sua vontade. Desmaiei. Quando acordei, estava na sua casa, você havia cuidado de mim.

"Que bom que você acordou. Não sabia se ia sobreviver". Ouvi a sua voz. Foi quando notei que você estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama.

"Você ficou aqui o tempo todo?". Você confirmou com um a cabeça. Eu estava impressionado. Nunca pensei que veria alguém salvando um inimigo sem ser por pura necessidade. Começamos a conversar sobre diferentes assuntos. Descobrindo cada vez mais proximidade entre nós.

"Por que você é um detetive espiritual?". Perguntei de súbito.

"Para ajudar as pessoas. Os youkais são seres que não merecem a vida, eu simplesmente livro o mundo deles". Foi a sua resposta. Eu ri. Realmente você tinha noções muito simples e infantis da vida. Mas, como eu já disse, a sua ingenuidade, de algum jeito, me agradava.

"Mas você não acha que sou assim...?!". Disse meio em dúvida.

"Não sei...Você é diferente".

"Foi por isso que você me salvou?". Finalmente tinha feito a pergunta que há tanto tempo não me saía da cabeça.

"... Não só por isso. De alguma forma eu... me vi em voc".

"Feh. Você também é diferente". Disse com sinceridade. "Gostaria de poder te ajudar a descobrir o quanto".

""timo porque, a partir de agora, você trabalha comigo". Não sei qual foi minha reação na hora. Eu estava surpreso, mas não posso dizer que não havia gostado da idéia. Você me explicou como havia pedido esse favor ao príncipe do mundo espiritual e como essa era a única maneira que eu tinha de escapar sem punição. Mas, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a mais. Por menos que você me conhecesse eu sabia que de alguma forma sentiria minha falta se eu partisse. Mas isso nunca fez parte dos meus planos.

Passamos a trabalhar juntos. Você me surpreendia cada vez mais com sua força. Mais e mais eu achava que você desperdiçava todo aquele seu potencial trabalhando como detetive. Mas, a decisão era sua e eu estaria com você independente de onde você fosse. Era incrível a união que adquirimos com o passar do tempo. Era como se fossemos um. Você se tornou cada vez mais importante para mim, desde o começo eu sabia que você me atraía, mas nunca sequer passou pela minha cabeça que o que eu sentia por você ia além disso. Percebi que eu estava disposto a dar a minha vida por você; várias vezes eu te salvei.

Me convencia de que eu estava retribuindo aquele dia em que você me poupou a vida, mas sabia que eu fazia aquilo por que já não conseguia mais viver sem você. Pelo seu olhar, vi que de alguma forma você sentia algo por mim, mas não sabia lidar com isso. Nem consigo descrever o quanto aquela descoberta me excitava. Tanta inocência... Eu simplesmente não podia estragar isso em você... Não ainda. Por isso não fiz nada até ter certeza de que era a hora certa.

Essa hora chegou, depois de uma de nossas missões, em um dia chuvoso. Nós havíamos cumprido nosso trabalho, mas você estava muito ferido, e isso era o que me importava. Fiz com que você andasse se apoiando em mim e saímos. Não pude deixar de reparar no ferimento em seus lábios, do qual o sangue escorria continuamente. Antes que me desse conta do que estava fazendo, levei os dedos à sua boca e retirei cuidadosamente o sangue que escorria; logo em seguida, levando os dedos à minha própria boca e lambendo devagar o seu sangue. Tinha um gosto amargo, estranho. Mas parecia a melhor coisa que eu já havia provado na vida. Sem pensar muito levei os lábios aos seus, de início sem saber o que fazer. Simplesmente tocando a sua boca com a minha, logo em seguida, meus lábios se entreabriram para que minha língua pudesse se enroscar com a sua, lutando por espaço dentro da sua boca.

Foi um beijo tímido no começo, que adquiria aos poucos a familiaridade que só duas pessoas que se conheciam como nós poderiam ter. Mas o que eu queria de você ia além do contato físico. A sua inocência era das coisas que eu mais apreciava em você. E, ironicamente, o que passou a me dar um prazer enorme era destruir essa ingenuidade. Como nesse primeiro beijo. Eu pude sentir a sua surpresa, o seu choque por beijar outro homem. Era algo que você jamais teria feito. Por isso me deu um prazer inimaginável. Mas, nada comparado ao que viria a seguir.

Em uma outra missão, nós tivemos que investigar um grupo que transportava youkais do Makai ao Ningenkai, clandestinamente. Esse grupo se chamava Black Black Club. Você viu todos aqueles Youkais humilhados, torturados, contrariando todas as suas convicções de que youkais eram o mal e humanos o bem. Acho que ter visto a sua expressão naquela hora, foi um dos momentos mais prazerosos da minha vida.

A sua inocência ruindo pouco a pouco, a sua frustração quando matou uma a uma as pessoas que estavam ali... Tudo me deixava absolutamente extasiado. Percebendo a minha expressão você disse com simplicidade:

"Aqui não havia nenhum ser humano". Eu sorri. Você estava se tornando alguém que nem você mesmo podia imaginar. E eu continuaria do seu lado para ver até onde isso iria chegar.

Quando você pôde colocar as mãos no "Capítulo Negro" a sua decepção com os humanos atingiu o nível máximo. A partir daí as mudanças maiores começaram a acontecer. Você desistiu de ser detetive espiritual e passou para o outro extremo com muita facilidade. Agora você queria destruir os humanos. Baseando-se na idéia de um dos membros da BBC, seu objetivo passou a ser a construção de um túnel de passagem para o Makai.

Para conseguir o que queria, você acabou desenvolvendo seis outras personalidades, cada qual com uma função. Mas uma delas eu notei que nada tinha a ver com as lutas que obviamente viriam a seguir. Era uma garota, Naru. Era uma personalidade sensível, chorona, mas que, de qualquer maneira, me encantou. Aquela era a única personalidade que preservava intacta a sua antiga inocência, que eu tanto... Amava. Percebi que aquela garota só falava abertamente comigo; até hoje não tenho certeza, mas acho que aquela personalidade foi a forma que você encontrou de se sentir confortável em relação a _nós_.

Você ficou surpreso por eu ainda estar ao seu lado apesar de todas as suas mudanças. O que você não percebeu é que no fundo eu estava adorando aquilo. Te ajudei em tudo o que pude no seu plano, mas sei que, apesar de você achar que não, você teria conseguido sem mim.

Mesmo com a intromissão previsível do novo detetive espiritual, tudo correu como o planejado. Apesar disso, não pude deixar de ter receio. Durante a luta na Gruta Irima, eu estava no homem do verso junto com Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei e Mitarai. Você lutava contra Urameshi. Eu sabia que não havia como ele te derrotar, mesmo assim, estava preocupado. Mesmo eu tendo feito o possível para não deixar transparecer essa preocupação, você percebeu.

Eu observei Kuwabara e os outros assistirem frustrados a luta entre você e Urameshi. Não pude evitar sentir simpatia por eles. Eu sabia que eles se sentiam da mesma maneira que eu. Vendo uma pessoa importante em plena luta mortal, sem poder fazer nada. Mas a minha situação ainda era melhor, pois eu _sabia _que você ia ganhar.

Foi quando eles perceberam a intenção de Urameshi. De sacrificar sua própria vida para que os amigos ficassem incentivados lutar. Vi que você hesitava em pôr um ponto final naquela luta, embora não pudesse ver o motivo.

"Shinobu! Acabe com isso de uma vez!". Gritei. E você me obedeceu. Mas, antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, os companheiros de Urameshi me atacaram, desesperados para sair dali e lutar. Contra você.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente. Só sei que quando acordei meu olho estava ferido e eu só pude sentir a sua energia de longe, no Makai. Sem me importar com qualquer outra coisa, fui para lá o mais rápido que pude. Mas já era tarde. Não sei como, você havia sido derrotado.

Quando vi você caído no chão, quase morto, não sei explicar o que senti, mas foi bem parecido com quando descobrimos sobre a sua _doença_. Vi o príncipe do mundo espiritual se aproximar de você. Antes que pudesse me controlar, gritei:

"Parem! Deixem o Shinobu em paz". Urameshi ainda insistia para que você se levantasse e lutasse. Expliquei que seu corpo estava tomado pelo câncer. Me lembro muito bem do dia em que o Dr. Kamiya havia nos revelado isso.

_flashback_

"Não tem mais jeito Sensui. Você está com câncer e em estágio avançado. Provavelmente, você tem mais uns 20 dias de vida". Ele disse com a maior frieza do mundo.

_"Não!!! Uma pessoa normal pode morrer de câncer, mas não alguém como o Shinobu! Ele é quase imortal! Ninguém pode derrota-lo! Como ele pode morrer por causa de uma doença?" Naquela hora perdi qualquer traço da minha frieza habitual. Só imaginar você morrendo me dava desespero._

_"Por menos que pareça, ele é um humano. Uma pessoa normal já teria morrido há muito tempo". Como ele podia ficar tão calmo? Eu o teria matado naquele segundo se pudesse._

_"Mas deve ter alguma coisa que você possa fazer!"._

_"Não h". _

_Me surpreendi também com a sua tranqüilidade, Sensui. Como alguém podia ficar tão impassível ao saber da própria morte? Você até sorriu; talvez para me tranqüilizar, talvez tivesse gostado de saber que eu me importava tanto._

_fim do flashback_

Me aproximei do seu corpo. Passei sua mão pelos meus ombros para poder carrega-lo.

"_Não quero ir para o mundo espiritual nem depois que morrer_. Esse era o testamento do Shinobu". Eu disse, enquanto caminhávamos em direção à abertura para a outra dimensão. "Eu não vou entregar a alma do Shinobu. Não vou deixar que seja julgado segundo as suas leis. Já chega. Eu vou leva-lo comigo, ficaremos juntos para sempre. E quanto a vocês... Arrumem outra pessoa para brigar". Disse enquanto desaparecíamos juntos, dentro do homem do verso ".

Você era especial demais para que eu deixasse você se submeter às leis _deles_. Mesmo tendo que ficar eternamente nessa dimensão, eu não me importo. Nós estamos juntos, e vamos ficar assim. Agora a minha alma e a sua são como uma só. É uma pena que eu ainda sinta que não conheci a sua verdadeira face. Toda a sua inocência... Toda a sua crueldade... Meu anjo negro. Mas o importante é que agora, no fim, estamos juntos de verdade. Finalmente. Te amo.

fim

bom tah ai... fikou mtu gigante, mas por favor quem teve paciencia de ler comente... custou toda a minha coragem e cara de pau postar essa fic aki... de novo obrigada, elfa, pelo apoio...

sayonara a todos

Lyra


End file.
